User blog:ZillaDragon/ZillaDragon Student Data
iClass:Narukami Avatar: Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion, Star Vader Chaos Breaker Dragon,Eradicator Dragonic Descendant Fight Record 10/17/2013 Lost to Geroge, Beat Rage, Lost to Rage, Beat Rage 10/18/2013 Lost to Celestial, Lost to Celestial , Beat Celestial, Beat Aarron 10/19/2013 Beat Lyris, Beat Celestial, Lost to Celestial, Lost to Celestial, Lost to Celestial, Lost to Celestial, Lost to Celestial, Beat Celestial, Beat Celestial, Beat Celestial, Beat Celestial FP:2200 Rp:59 Cards 2x Trial Deck 6 3x Trial Deck 9 4x Trial Deck 11 Pack Pulls Set 9 1 Storm Rider, Damon ® Stealth Rogue of Body Replacement, Kokuenmaru Stealth Beast, Night Panther Burstraizer Exorcist Mage, Lin Lin 2 Battle Deity, Susanoo ® Crimson Drive, Aphrodite Examine Angel Stealth Dragon, Royale Nova Smiling Presenter 3 Halo Shield, Mark (RR) Gentle Jimm Supple Bamboo Princess, Kaguya Melodica Cat Fever Therapy Nurse 4 Stealth Fiend, Oboro Cart ® Dantegal Lionet Heat Vocal Chicken Spiked Club Stealth Rogue, Arahabaki 5 Beast Deity, Yamatano Drake ® Exorcist Mage, Roh Roh Officer Cadet, Astraea Candlelight Angel Stealth Beast, Spell Hound 6 Blue Storm Supreme Dragon, Glory Maelstrom (RRR) Stealth Fiend, Karakasa Spirit Emergency Vehicle Fox Tamer, Izuna Stoic Hani 7 Tri-holl Dracokid ® Crimson Mind, Baruch Battle Sister, Cream Rampage Cart Angel Stealth Fiend, River Child 8 Beast Deity, Blank Marsh ® Stealth Beast, Flame Fox Deity Sealing Kid, Soh Koh Parabola Moose Recorder Dog Transfer Cards (Note:Ignore any number larger than 4). 3x Star Vader Chaos Breaker Dragon 3x Tung 3x Paladium 3x Lanthanium. 2x Colony Maker 4x Solidert 1x Lj perfect Guard 2x Eradicator Guld. Dust Tail Unicorn Narukami Grade 0 1x Ambush Dragon Eradicator, Linchu 3x Stone Bullet Eradicator, Houki 2x Lizard Solider, Sishin 8x Demonic Dragon Nymph, Seiobo 12x Worm Toxic Eradicator, Seiobo 8x Yellow Gem, Carbuncle 12x Eradicator, Yellow Gem Carbuncle 8x Old Dragon Mage 12x Eradicator, Dragon Mage 8x Zephry Kid, Hayate 12x Zephry Eradicator, Hayate 4x Divine Spear Eradicator, Pollux Grade 1 20x Red River Dragoon 12x Eradicator, Demolition Dragon 12x Dust Storm Eradicator, Toko 8x Lizard Soilder, Riki 4x Dragon Dancer Rai Rai 6x Eradicator of Fire, Kohkaji 4x Wyvern Supply Unit 4x Lightning of Hope, Helena 2x Dijin of the Lightning Spark 2x Eradicator of the Ceremonial Bonfire, Castor 2x Eradicator Wyvern Guard Guld 3x Sword Dance Eradicator, Hisen Grade 2 2x Twin Gun Eradicator, Hakushou 1x Supreme Army Eradicator, Zuitan 12x Eradiator, Thunder Boom Dragon 3x Eradiator, Spark Rain Dragon 8x Thunderstorm Dragoon 4x Brightjet Dragoon 2x Dijin of the Lightning Flare 8x Shieldblade Dragoon 3x Assassin Eradiator, Susei 6x Dragon Daner, Veronia 12x Lightning Blade Eradiator, Jeem Grade 3 2x Thunder Break Dragon 3x Eradicator, Vowing Sword Dragon 8x Plasmabite Dragon 12x Barrage Eradiator, Zion 6x Discharging Dragon 4x Dijin of the Lightning Flash 2x Eradicator, Dragonic Descendant 2x Eradicator, Gauntlet Buster Dragon 4x Trial Deck Star Vader Invasion. Pack pulls Bt10 Clever Jake, Dedicated Jewel Knight, Tabitha, Eradicator, Sky Eye Wyvern, Stinging Jewel Knight, Sherrie : Eradicator, Dragonic Descendant (RRR), Eradicator, Strike-Dagger Dragon, Cluster Hamster, Demonic Dragon Mage, Majira, Large Pot Witch, Laurie Ambush Dragon Eradicator, Linchu ®, Schedular Angel, Battle Maiden, Mihikarihime, Thunder Fist Eradicator, Doui : , Anti-Battleroid Gunner, Blow Kiss, Olivia, Uncompromising Knight, Idell, Charging Bill Collector : Dudley Mason ®, Mice Guard, Sirius, Dragon Dancer, Agnes, Dedicated Jewel Knight, Tabitha, Flogal Liberator Mice Guard, Orion, Bandit Danny, Battle Arm Leprechaun, Bowstring of Heaven and Earth, Artemis Curved Blade Liberator, Josephus ®, Witch of Owls, Paprika, Tyrant Receiver, Knight of Break Fist, Segwarides, Holy Squire, Enide : Jewel Knight, Prizme ®, Knight of Explosive Axe, Gornemant, Reign of Terror, Thermidor, Eradicator, Strike-Dagger Dragon, Jewel Knight, Glitme Battle Maiden, Tamayorihime ®, Demonic Dragon Berserker, Jandira, Liberator of Hope, Epona, Guiding Falconee, Liberator, Flare Mane Stallion: Delicate Knight, Claudin, Large Pot Witch, Laurie, Cyber Tiger, Bloody Rain ), Demonic Dragon Mage, Majira, Battle Maiden, Kukurihime, Djinn of the Clapping Thunder ), Knight of Explosive Axe, Gornemant, Knight of Far Bow, Safir, Reign of Terror, Thermidor, Witch of Cats, Cumin : Eradicator of the Ceremonial Bonfire, Castor ®, Fancy Monkey, Stinging Jewel Knight, Sherrie, Rushgal, Flogal Liberator Battle Maiden, Sahohime ®, Uncompromising Knight, Idell, Jewel Knight, Glitme, Eradicator, Strike-Dagger Dragon, Schedular Angel : Fellowship Jewel Knight, Tracie ®, Bowstring of Heaven and Earth, Artemis, UFO, Patrol Guardian, Charging Bill Collector Curved Blade Liberator, Josephus ®, Liberator, Flare Mane Stallion, Sword Dance Eradicator, Hisen, Go For Break, Divine Spear Eradicator, Pollux Battle Maiden, Tamayorihime ®, Battle Maiden, Kukurihime, Cyber Tiger, Blood Axe Dragoon Mice Guard, Antares, Machinery Angel, Blow Kiss, Olivia, Anti-Battleroid Gunnernt Witch of Owls, Paprika, Knight of Far Bow, Safir, Reign of Terror, Thermidor, Witch of Cats, Cumin Twin Gun Eradicator, Hakushou ®, Fancy Monkey, , Rushgal, Flogal Liberator ®, Uncompromising Knight, Idell, Jewel Knight, Glitme, Eradicator, Strike-Dagger Dragon, Schedular Angel Eradicator of the Ceremonial Bonfire, Castor ®, Bowstring of Heaven and Earth, Artemis, UFO, Patrol Guardian, Charging Bill Collector Dreaming Jewel Knight, Tiffany ®, Liberator, Flare Mane Stallion, Sword Dance Eradicator, Hisen, Go For Break, Divine Spear Eradicator, Pollux Battle Maiden, Kukurihime, Cyber Tiger, Blood Axe Dragoon Eradicator, Gauntlet Buster Dragon (RRR), Mice Guard, Antares, Knight of Explosive Axe, Gornemant, Machinery Angel, Blow Kiss, Olivia Witch of Wolves, Saffron ®, Anti-Battleroid Gunner, Tyrant Receiver, Baby Face, Isaac, Cluster Hamster Liberator of the Flute, Escrad (RR), Djinn of the Clapping Thunder, Liberator of Hope, Epona, Bloody Rain, Battle Arm Leprechaun Eradicator Wyvern Guard, Guld (RR), Dragon Dancer, Agnes, Demonic Dragon Mage, Majira, Mice Guard, Orion, Demonic Dragon Berserker, Jandira : Rabbit House ®, Clever Jake, Knight of Far Bow, Safir, Reign of Terror, Thermidor, Witch of Cats, Cumin :®, Jewel Knight, Glitme, Eradicator, Strike-Dagger Dragon, Schedular Angel, Bowstring of Heaven and Earth, Artemis : Dreaming Jewel Knight, Tiffany ®, UFO, Patrol Guardian, Liberator, Flare Mane Stallion Supreme Army Eradicator, Zuitan (RR), Sword Dance Eradicator, Hisen, Go For Break, Divine Spear Eradicator, Pollux, Battle Maiden, Kukurihime (RRR), Beast Deity, Riot Horn, , Reign of Terror, Thermidor, Witch of Cats, Cumin 2: Eradicator of the Ceremonial Bonfire, Castor ®, Flogal Liberator, Charging Bill Collector, Clever Jake, Bowstring of Heaven and Earth, Artemis 3: Wingal Liberator ®, Sword Dance Eradicator, Hisen, Guiding Falconee, Snipe Snake, Muungal 4: Fellowship Jewel Knight, Tracie ®, Demonic Dragon Berserker, Jandira, Thunder Fist Eradicator, Doui, Fancy Monkey, Stinging Jewel Knight, Sherrie 5: Battle Maiden, Tatsutahime ®, Rushgal, Uncompromising Knight, Idell, Jewel Knight, Glitme, Eradicator, Strike-Dagger Dragonwin Gun Eradicator, Hakushou ®, Cyber Tiger, , Blood Axe Dragoon, Mice Guard, Antares 1: Armored Heavy Gunner ®, Mice Guard, Orion, Delicate Knight, Claudin, Mice Guard, Sirius, Stinging Jewel Knight, Sherrie 2: Ambush Dragon Eradicator, Linchu ®, Blow Kiss, Olivia, Beast Deity, Herarti Destroyer, Anti-Battleroid Gunner, Witch of Owls, Paprika 3: Rabbit House ®, Dedicated Jewel Knight, Tabitha, Large Pot Witch, Laurie, Muungal, Cyber Tiger 4: Dudley Mason ®, Clever Jake, Patrol Guardian, Blood Axe Dragoon, UFO 5: Witch of Wolves, Saffron ®, Fancy Monkey, , Demonic Dragon Berserker, Jandira, Thunder Fist Eradicator, Doui 6: Eradicator, Gauntlet Buster Dragon (RRR), Flogal Liberator, Knight of Break Fist, Segwarides, Cluster Hamster, Primgal 7: Supreme Army Commander, Zuitan (RR), Schedular Angel, Eradicator, Strike-Dagger Dragon, Eradicator, Spy Eye Wyvern, Beast Deity, Riot Horn 8: ), Spark Cockerel, Liberator of Hope, Epona, Charging Bill Collector, 9: Eradicator, Saucer Cannon Wyvern ®, Liberator, Flare Mane Stallion, Tyrant Receiver, Bloody Rain, Witch of Cats, Cumin 10: Twin Gun Eradicator, Hakushou ®, Reign of Terror, Thermidor, Uncompromising Knight, Idell, Demonic Dragon Mage, Majira, Holy Squire, Enide 11: Martial Arts General, Daimu ®, Bowstring of Heaven and Earth, Artemis, Battle Maiden, Kukurihime, Baby Face, Isaac, Bandit Danny 12: Divine Spear Eradicator, Pollux, Dudley Phantom, Sword Dance Eradicator, Hisen, Rushgal 13: Battle Maiden, Tatsuhime ®, Battle Maiden, Mihikarihime, Djinn of the Clapping Thunder, Mice Guard, Antares, Go For Break 14: Dignified Silver Dragon ®, Battle Arm Leprachaun, Snipe Snake, Guiding Falconee, Dragon Dancer, Agnes 15: Aiming for the Starts, Artemis ®, Machinery Angel, Jewel Knight, Glitme, Knight of Explosive Axe, Gornemant, 16: , Muungal, Reign of Terror, Thermidor, , Patrol Guardian 17: Dreaming Jewel Knight, Tiffany ®, Battle Maiden, Kukurihime, Go For Break, Eradicator, Strike-Dagger Dragon, Large Pot Witch, Laurie 18: Battle Maiden, Izunahime ®, Mice Guard, Orion, Witch of Owls, Paprika, Sword Dance Eradicator, Hisen, UFO 19:®, Clever Jake, Knight of Explosive Axe, Gornemant, Witch of Cats, Cumin, Blow Kiss, Olivia 20: ), Bowstring of Heaven and Earth, Artemis, Charging Bill Collector, Cluster Hamster, Knight of Break Fist, Segwarides 21: Wingal Liberator ®, Thunder Fist Eradicator, Doui, Blood Axe Dragoon, Bandit Danny, Dudley Phantom 22: Curved Blade Liberator, Josephus ®, Divine Spear Eradicator, Pollux, Fancy Monkey, Liberator, Flare Mane Stallion, Cyber Tiger 23: Grateful Catapult (RR), Demonic Dragon Berserker, Jandira, Bloody Rain, Primgal, Schedular Angel 24: Uncompromising Knight, Idell, Dragon Dancer, Agnes, Jewel Knight, Glitme, Spark Cockerel 25: Battle Maiden, Tamayorihime ®, Anti-Battleroid Gunner, Mice Guard, Sirius, , Holy Squire, Enide 26: Eradicator, Dragonic Descendant (RRR), Beast Deity, Herarti Destroyer, Flogal Liberator, Delicate Knight, Claudin, Rushgal 27: Twilight Hunter, Artemis ®, Machinery Angel, , Tyrant Receiver, Dedicated Jewel Knight, Tabitha 28: Eradicator of the Ceremonial Bonfire, Castor ®, Snipe Snake, Mice Guard, Antares, Battle Arm Leprachaun, Beast Deity, Riot Horn 29: Beast Deity, Hatred Chaos ®, Battle Maiden, Mihikarihime, Demonic Dragon Mage, Majira, Eradicator, Spy Eye Wyvern, Guiding Falconee 30: Battle Maiden, Sahohime ®, , , Baby Face, Isaac, Djinn of the Clapping Thunder Bt12 One Who Opens the Black Door ®, Sunrise Unicorn, Dimension Creeper, Silver Thorn Assistant, Irina, Revenger of Malice, Dilan Silver Thorn Marionette, Lillian ®, Sonbau, Catastrophe Stinger, Silver Thorn Breathing Dragon, Amon's Follower, Psychic Waitress Fire Ring Gryphon ®, Silver Thorn Juggler, Nadia, Liberator, Cheer Up Trumpeter, Demon World Castle, Zerschlagen, Elegant Elepha Bt09 1 Crimson Impact, Metatron (RRR) Stealth Rogue of Body Replacement, Kokuenmaru Recorder Dog Exorcist Mage, Roh Roh Burstraizer 2 Battle Siren, Theresa ® Lionet Heat Stealth Beast, Flame Fox Gentle Jimm Spiked Club Stealth Rogue, Arahabaki 3 Stealth Fiend, Oboro Cart ® Heroic Hani Rock Witch, GaGa Holy Mage of the Gale Smiling Presenter 4 Hollow Nomad ® Deck Sweeper Fox Tamer, Izuna Barcode Zebra Emergency Vehicle 5 Battler of the Twin Brush, Polaris (RR) Stronghold of the Black Chains, Hoel Crimson Drive, Aphrodite Crimson Heart, Nahas Rampage Cart Angel 6 Tri-holl Dracokid ® Candlelight Angel Stealth Beast, Gigantoad Stealth Fiend, Rokuro Lady Magical Partner 7 Beast Deity, Blank Marsh ® Gardening Mole Stealth Fiend, Karakasa Spirit Sharpener Beaver Stealth Dragon, Magatsu Breath 8 Knight of Passion, Bagdemagus ® Stealth Fiend, Monster Lantern Stealth Dragon, Royale Nova Crimson Mind, Baruch Spark Edge Dracokid 9 Platinum Blond Fox Spirit, Tamamo (RR) Supersonic Sailor Exorcist Mage, Lin Lin Solar Maiden, Uzume Stealth Rogue of Summoning, Jiraiya 10 Dreaming Sage, Corron ® Runebau Pyroxene Beam Blue Dragon Soldier Protractor Peacock Light Signals Penguin Soldier 11 Wyvern Guard, Guld (RR) Parabola Moose Stealth Beast, Spell Hound Deity Sealing Kid, Soh Koh 12 Battle Deity, Susanoo ® Transmigrating Evolution, Miraioh Transraizer Officer Cadet, Astraea Fever Therapy Nurse 13 Mobile Hospital, Elysium ® Melodica Cat Dantegal Stealth Beast, Cat Devil Examine Angel 14 Storm Rider, Lysander ® Oracle Guardian, Sphinx Machine-gun Talk, Ryan Stealth Beast, Night Panther Stoic Hani 15 Stealth Fiend, River Child Battle Sister, Cream Vocal Chicken Supple Bamboo Princess, Kaguya 16 Blaster Blade Spirit (RR) Runebau Stoic Hani Stealth Beast, Flame Fox Dantegal 17 Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion "THE BLOOD" (RRR) Gardening Mole Stealth Beast, Night Panther Stealth Fiend, Rokuro Lady Rock Witch, GaGa 18 Fire Juggler ® Light Signals Penguin Soldier Stealth Fiend, River Child Candlelight Angel Stealth Beast, Spell Hound 19 Storm Rider, Nicholas ® Transraizer Stealth Dragon, Royale Nova Stealth Dragon, Magatsu Breath Stealth Rogue of Body Replacement, Kokuenmaru 1 Beast Deity, Blank Marsh ® Burstraizer Supersonic Sailor Stealth Dragon, Magatsu Breath Supple Bamboo Princess, Kaguya 2 Beast Deity, Golden Anglet ® Candlelight Angel Exorcist Mage, Lin Lin Stealth Beast, Gigantoad Stronghold of the Black Chains, Hoel 3 Dusty Plasma Dragon ® Parabola Moose Recorder Dog Crimson Mind, Baruch Solar Maiden, Uzume 4 Beast Deity, Yamatano Drake ® Machine-gun Talk, Ryan Fever Therapy Nurse Stealth Fiend, Rokuro Lady Stealth Rogue of Summoning, Jiraiya 5 Storm Rider, Lysander ® Exorcist Mage, Roh Roh Stealth Fiend, River Child Stealth Fiend, Karakasa Spirit Fox Tamer, Izuna 6 Storm Rider, Damon ® Lionet Heat Smiling Presenter Gentle Jimm Holy Mage of the Gale 7 Blaster Dark Spirit (RR) Oracle Guardian, Sphinx Spark Edge Dracokid Spiked Club Stealth Rogue, Arahabaki Examine Angel 8 Halo Shield, Mark (RR) Melodica Cat Pyroxene Beam Blue Dragon Soldier Runebau Dantegal 9 Stealth Fiend, Oboro Cart ® Heroic Hani Light Signals Penguin Soldier Stealth Rogue of Body Replacement, Kokuenmaru Category:Blog posts